Older Shorty
by zutarakid50
Summary: A girl gets tossed into the world of Avatar! While there; how will she get home? What friends will she make? And what's her brother's involvment in all this! It's a friend's story. Please read. More fun than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Let me explain-

Jet: Do I HAVE to be here?! This isn't even your story!

(hits him with crappy new/used laptop) YES! Anyway; yes, this story isn't mine. My friend, Alexa (who you should know from The Avatar Crew Come to You!), is not allowed a Fan Fiction account but love writing. She wrote this story and asked if I could put it on my account so she could see if people liked it I like it and she puts a lot of time into it soooo…

Jet: Here we are.

Yeah. Be nice! It's her first one! Review and tell me what you think. If you like it-

Jet: Or hate it-

It doesn't matter! She wants to see how people like it. ANY (politely written) feed back is welcome!! Here's chapter one!

Jet: Alexa doesn't own Avatar ether. She DOES own Elaina, her OC.

* * *

Chapter One

"And if we divide four, what will the answer be?" I sighed. Honestly, doesn't Mrs. Leigh realize we won't use algebra unless we become an engineer or a scientist? I looked up to her to make sure she wasn't paying attention, and began doodling mini flowers on the margin of my notebook paper. Oh, sure, we might need the basics of algebra, but not the whole curriculum!

"Elaina!" Crap, she must have noticed me! "Why don't you tell us the answer?" What a cruel, cruel woman. She was the only teacher I ever knew to give somebody a lesson on the last day of school. Most middle school teachers threw a party, or at least let us teenagers do whatever we wanted. Why couldn't she be like them?! To top it off, this just had to be the last class of my school year.

"Umm... Two?" I guessed. Maybe my luck had changed! A sigh came from her.

"You're too predictable, Ms. Bohtrov. At least sound confident when you're guessing. You're not even close when the exact answer to a multiplied by four equals sixteen. It's four." I mentally sighed. Well, at least I was good in history and art. Maybe even English, too, but not at math and science. They just seemed to hate me! I decided to stare at the clock, since everybody else did, too. Apparently, I wasn't the only one waiting for this class to be over. Mrs. Leigh noticed this. Everybody put away their things into their backpacks and zipped them away, including me. She sighed the second time today.

"Now, class, I know you're all eager to get out of the building, but please, let's be patient and..." Riiiiinnnng! Thank God! We all grabbed our packs. I only heard the first of, "Review this year's work, be sure to study and read your summer reading novels!" as I clambered my way out of the school through a sea of kids. What was she trying to do, get a position as vice principal or something? I decided to take a breather before I rode my bike. On the first and last days of school, it was a tradition every year for me to ride my bike home, even though  
if I went on the bus it would take me fifteen minutes and to ride home myself thirty. My only exception was graduation days. Before I could jog to my bike, I heard my phone ring to Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride. That could only mean that it was my best friend, Lacy. I picked my phone out of my pocket and opened it.  
"Yeah?"

"Nihao, Lainy! Wanna come over and go to the water park? My treat."

"Sure."

"Bye! That's all I wanted to know." I jogged to my bike and stopped before I sat on it. I waited 'till all the buses were gone. After that, I sat on my bike and began pedaling. I rode, passing all the green landscapes. It was good to live in New Jersey because you had both the country and the cities by you. Some people called it the "pollution" and or "intersection state" because of the garbage that was in the ocean two years ago and we were situated in between Philadelphia and New York City. Hey, if it wasn't for us, Philly and N.Y wouldn't be able to make a quick pit stop to get their vegetables. As I was in the middle of my destination, I skid my bike to a halt on the side of the sidewalk. That would have been a really bad pun.

The was an old man, about seventy years by his appearance, wearing a kimono with armor, searching on all fours for something under a bench. Hiskimino was red, and armor black, by the way. This was really weird. I'd heard of monks, priests, and rabbis, wearing weird clothes and robes, but not soldiers. Where was he from anyway? Medieval Asia? Since curiosity killed the cat, I decided to help the poor guy out.

"Hey," I said, crouching down to his level looking at him. "Hey!" This time he jumped a little.

"Oh, sorry, Miss, you frightened me!" Miss? I'm not that rich or royalty or anything... "I was looking for a parchment with oak triangular handles. A scroll, to be exact." If I could raise one of my eyebrows, I would have by now. So, I raised both. WAS he from medieval Asia? Behind the bush to the left, I found the scroll. So being nice and thoughtful, I decided to give it to him.

"Excuse me, sir, is this it?" The old afro guy with the triangular beard that had a curl smirked. For a good reason; he creped me out.

"Yes, it is." Then he put his hands together as if praying...and began to chant. Now that I think about it, I can't very much remember what it was he said. What he said sounded like a slow foreign language... Latin? Anyway, during the middle of the chant, he said my name. Was he praying for me? Before I knew it, there was a circle with a weird tale blue light glowing around me. The light shot up light fireworks, but didn't make any noise. Now I knew it was high time to high tail it out of there. I tried to run, but the light was like unbreakable hands. So, being the brave person that I always was, I slammed my fists with my eyes shut against the light and screamed. Then, out of nowhere, it felt like I was being pulled through a hole into the sky! I could use a rescue right now!

* * *

So.

Jet: So. Just the first chapter?

I'll put up more!

Alexa: Can I have a sign off since it's my story?

Fiiiiinnne

Jet: No fair! I-

Alexa and Author: Shut up, Jet!

The Noobie,

Alexa

* * *

Jet:Not a bad sign off.

Alexa: Help me think of one!

I got one!

Needs to stop soiling shows for Zutarakid50,

Alexa

* * *

Alexa: Nice.

(hugs) I'll take that as a 'thank you'!


	2. Chapter 2

I can finials update this!!

Jet: Alexa'll be happy but I'm not sure about your readers…

Yeah, about that. See guys, I'm going to update The Avatar Crew Comes to You! But I haven't updated this for my friend for MOUNTHS so here we are.

Jet: Hang in there readers, she typing her story as fast as…actually she hasn't started yet.

I told you not to tell anyone!!!!!

Jet: Uh, Alexa doesn't own Avatar but she owns her OC's so bye! (tries to run away)

(grabs the back of his shirt) Quick note about this chapter; it takes place between episodes 2 and 3 of season 2 so Iroh and Zuko have just left Songs house, pretty much. And Alexa typed up the part before I told her the Iroh and Zuko had only one Ostrich-house between them so…excuse that mix up. Karo is the old man Elena helped last chapter annnnd…DIE JET!!

* * *

Chapter Two (Iroh's P.O.V)

I rode up to my nephew whose ostrich-horse was a little bit faster. "So 'Junior Lee,' how did you like the roast duck?" I grinned widely, which I hoped will help his mood.

"Good."  
"Ah." Just then, I heard this curious rustling sound coming from the woods, and an, "I was just trying to help a weirdo find his scroll and this is what I get?!" Zuko turned and looked at me. Somebody was in danger!

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It. If anyone finds out that we're Fire Nation exiles, we're done for!"

"Zuko, maybe we if help this person, they will not turn us in!" He sighed, doubtful. Typical nephew. A girl came running into view, with the oddest of clothes on, who had brown eyes and hair. She was panting, looking for an escape route. She ran straight up to us and bowed. Now this was awkward. A girl bowing to two Fire Nation exiles? Zuko turned his head to look at me and raised an eyebrow.  
" 'Scuse me, sir, I was wondering if you could please help me escape from this psycho old loony who's chasing me! All I did was hand 'em back his scroll!" Now this was definitely odd. A young girl who could speak ancient Fire Nation fluently? And with an accent? Who besides hermits did not know that my nephew and I were the top exiles? My decision was made. I was going to help her.

"Who is this 'psycho loony' that you speak of?"

"Well, for one, with his clothes he thinks he's in medieval Asia!" Medieval... Asia? "He has an afro and beard and should be coming along right about..."

"Now." There was a swooshing from the man as he landed toward the girl and a gasp from her as she ran to hide behind Zuko's ostrich horse. "Well, well, if it isn't the little sister..." So this girl had an older sibling? My thoughts were presumed correct.

"How did you know Byran?"

"That stupid little spy? All I was trying to do was grab a scroll from the greatest library of all where you come from... I wasn't doing any harm. But oh, no, it was against your laws of copy right violation. I wasn't even going to copy it!"

"You know, you could have just asked to borrow the book," the girl replied, gritting her teeth. "Isn't that what the 'Library' of Congress is for?" Library of Congress? What is a congress and where is this library?

"Ah, but it is kept in the Secret Archive! They wouldn't even let me borrow it if I paid a million dollars!" Secret Archive? Dollars? There are so many questions spinning through my head.

* * *

(Zuko's P.O.V)

This girl, to say the least, was... quite odd, in my opinion. Number one, everyone in the world knew the names of the royal Fire Nation family. Two, she was dressed oddly. A bag that went over her shoulders, a white short sleeved shirt, and black shorts. Finally, she spoke ancient Fire Nation fluently. Only the people who went to the Royal Fire Academy knew how to speak it. Some were geniuses if they could even read it fluently. Some of these terms I couldn't even comprehend, such as: medieval, Asia, and congress. If she came from anywhere at all, I bet she came from a remote island. Even though she didn't know who we are, (which I'm still a little doubtful of) we have to be on our guard. When she finds out who we are, things might change and she might want to turn us in for the money. Of course with Uncle here, he won't let her go with out an explanation on where she's from.

Uncle turned his head toward the girl. "Stay where you are." This time he had a frown on his face, his eyes glaring. "It might take me a while to get rid of this old fool." He then turned his head toward the old man with the weird hair, jumped off the ostrich-horse, and landed silently on his feet. Now, to be honest, I've never seen Uncle kill anyone up front.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Dragon of the West," the old man said. "After all those years as a student teacher at the Fire Nation Academy, you do not recognize me?"

"Karo! Last time I heard of you, something happened at the National Library, and you were banned from it. What are you up to now that you have somebody involved without their knowing?" So there was something more to this old man than it seemed. Uncle put up an attack stance, left arm out with his hand straight and up, and his right hand curled into an up fist sideways. Wait a minute. This "Karo" was banned from the National Library? The only way to get banned was to steal a scroll.

"Ah, Iroh, as usual, I have no time for stories. How about you finish a riddle, though, hm?"

"I have no time for games, Karo! Why did you bring the girl here?" He struck his right fist out, spun around, and then pushed both hands forward, aiming for Karo's chest. Unbelievably, Karo blocked the attack with his now burnt hands. He sighed.

"Obviously the ex-general still knows how to fight... I'll be looking forward to our next meeting!" he said as he smirked. After that, he clasped his hands together, chanted, spun around into the air, and disappeared with a small light. The girl bowed to Uncle. She was strange, all right...

"Thank you so much, sir! I don't know how to repay you!"

"Well," he began, "why don't you come with us to explain where you come from? With your odd clothes, terms, and an outsider speaking ancient Fire Nation fluently, I am a little curious." I heard the girl sigh worriedly under her breath. When I glared at her, she gulped a tiny bit.

* * *

Alexa: Dedicated to zutarababe for being the ONLY person to review! Thanks sooooo much!

And if you read this; please remember to review! (cough-i love twiligth and avatar- cough) Good or bad, Alexa doesn't care!

Alexa: Please read! I just want advice!!

How about this; review and get a new Avatar Crew chapter, 'k?

Jet: Don't make promises you can't keep!

Alexa and Author: Want another beating?

Jet: Not particularly…

Loves all readers,

Alexa


End file.
